


Your Love, The Prince.

by BvkuSquvd



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M, You/Vegeta, adding more characters later - Freeform, dragon ball - Freeform, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BvkuSquvd/pseuds/BvkuSquvd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Saiyans land on Earth, you become acquainted with the Prince of all Saiyans. From that day forward neither of you can forget about each other. The story will progress through each saga, from Ginyu to Frieza to Android to Cell and on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Saiyans arrive

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so my Sastiel work has gotten a lot more attention than I thought it would. I guess I've been spending too much time on Wattpad. Anyway, this is my first character/reader work so let's see how horribly I can write it, lol.

(Third person)

"Who are you," he demanded. He was a lot stronger than you and you were panicking.

You looked to the side and you tried to think of how to explain things.  "My name is Mizuna," you replied a bit sheepishly. The issue was, you felt like you knew the man in front of you, not that you could focus. His ki was too powerful at the moment and you didn't want to get on his bad side. He had a tail like you, hair like you, even your eye color was the same! You knew you could fight and you knew you were fairly powerful yourself but this man trumped your power by thousands, it seemed. "I-I grew up here," you added, trying to make it seem better.

Your tail whipped around behind you, it always did when you were nervous. You sighed. "I landed here with, uh, Goku..." You started.

_You landed on Earth with Goku as a baby. You both landed at very different spots but you soon had found Goku. By the time you met him he had already hit his head. The two of you used to fight all the time but deep down the two of you cared for each other due to the fact that you looked almost the same and had the same passion for fighting. Grandpa Gohan had taught the two of you willingly until he died. For some reason, you had the knowledge of why he died, but never told Goku, seeing how distraught he was after his grandfather's death. The two of you grew up together, trained together, lived together. You were close with all of the Z Warriors and pretty much anyone else that was on Goku's good side, even if you were a bit more snotty to people. When you were at Kame House and another man showed up, looking like you and Goku, you stayed inside. You listened while staying out of dodge. You found out your background, and it hit you like a rock. You then followed them to watch them fight. You found out that two more men were coming and you just had to see who they were. You trained for that entire year, not to defend Earth, but to just be stronger. To be stronger and to prove yourself to whoever was coming. When they landed, you waited for the big one to leave, before raising your ki briefly to attract the small ones attention. That's when this started._

You told the smaller one all of this as you thought about it in your head. He nodded his head then looked straight at you. "Why shouldn't I kill you?"  Your eyes went wide and your tail practically twitched now.

"Wh-What?" You looked at him in the eyes. "Why.. Why would you kill me?"

He almost let himself chuckle before leaning back against a rock and pointing up at his scouter. "I saw your power level with this. Whether that was your true power or not, it's still substantial. If you're going to help Kakarot, then why shouldn't I kill you?" He acted way too nonchalantly for someone who was saying you could pose a threat. Perhaps he knew something, you thought.

Before you could realize, he had backed you up into a rock, his hand on the rock on the side of your head. "Besides, you seem like you could put a good fight." You looked at him and swallowed hard.

"No, please, I'm not.." You looked over at his arm then back at his face. "I've known Goku my entire life, that is true, but.. But I'm not even sure if he's coming back and I don't care. And even if I were on his side, I can see it in your eyes, you could never kill one of your own kind." The last sentence was a lie, you just hoped he couldn't tell. 

"Don't be so sure of that, girl. Do you know who I am?" You shook your head softly, fear now growing. "I am Vegeta.  _Prince Vegeta._  The prince of all Saiyans. Although there are only a few of us left. Four, to be exact. The big buy, Nappa, Kakarot, you, and Me." 

Your eyes widened and you once again swallowed what felt like to be a rock. "I-I am so sorry Prince Vegeta." 

He let his hand fall, leaning back on the rock he was on before. "Whatever. If you grew up with Kakarot, why turn on him now?" He asked, one of his eyebrows raising. 

You finally relaxed just a bit and were able to breathe normal again. "I never, uh, I don't know. I was always close to everyone he knew but I never fit in. Plus I'm more powerful than him, I always was." You sighed and looked away. "I was actually pretty excited when I heard people of our race were coming, I hoped that it would change Goku, or at least get him away from me somehow." You were finally letting your real emotions spill and it scared you, you didn't like doing that. "Why are you on Earth, anyway?"

Vegeta smirked and you thought to yourself that he was actually pretty good looking. "We came in search of the dragon balls. Plus, Kakarot is a traitor that needed to be dealt with." You nodded your head, your tail now calming down. Vegeta took notice of this. "Why are you on Earth?" 

You shrugged. "Not sure, I have memories of a distant planet, something about transformations under a full moon, everything's pretty vague about what I want to know but it's like a hangover. I can kind of remember if I try, but it hurts too much. 

The prince nodded and actually chuckled. "Well, for one thing, you are rather lucky. Planet Vegeta, the planet we're from, was destroyed soon after. Collided with another planet. So the little mishap that sent you here, well, it saved your life, and helped our race as well."

"Can I ask why everything is fuzzy then?" 

"I'm guessing they sent you here by accident. Wrong planet or time or something. When you were sent here, you were born with a certain knowledge about our race, as most Saiyans are, but they didn't equip you with the proper provisions." You now stared at the ground, letting stuff sink in. That's why you were so different. So.. outcast.  As you were lost in a bit of a trance, Nappa returned. 

"Tch, you better stay here," he said as he walked back over to Nappa. You sat down on the ground, looking over at Vegeta and Nappa. Now you really wondered if you wanted Goku to return, even though you knew he would, not that you would tell Nappa and Vegeta that. 

It's not like you were on Goku's side, or the other Saiyans side, either. You were on your own side and you always would be. 

Or so you thought. 


	2. The Battle Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real fight was about to begin. You stayed hidden, watching intensely. The fight scared you, but excited you as well. You just wanted to join in, even if you knew you'd be fighting on the wrong side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woahhhh sorry it's been a year! Heh.. I.. Yeah I completely forgot about this story. I had a stressful school year and I'm so sorry!!! I'm going to tryyyyy to update a bit more, I promise!

You could feel Goku approaching and you knew that the real fighting would begin- even if you lost four of your friends already. Not only that, but Goku was now much stronger- almost as strong as you.

 

You were also always quite fond of Piccolo. Sometimes you would meditate with him despite of the terror he brought upon Earth. The two of you did get along however seeing as you both knew you were from different planets and were pretty bitter towards most people. You hoped that the others could just find a way to get Piccolo back so you could have your acquaintance back. 

 

You zoned out a bit, thinking about how you and Piccolo got along in your own ways of solitude and loneliness. You were soon snapped back to reality as you saw Vegeta throwing Nappa up in the air, instantly killing him. Your throat tightened as you watched this. Was that your future, you thought. Would Vegeta kill you after Goku if he didn't find you useful?   

 

You quickly shook those thoughts from your head as you watched Krillin and Gohan leave, then Vegeta and Goku. You made sure your ki was all the way down as you followed them, making sure to stay hidden. You know if they found you, Goku would want you gone in a second. He wouldn't have wanted you anywhere near the fight, even if your power level was basically equal to his. You didn't know what Vegeta would do and quite frankly you didn't want to find out. His power, and personality, kind of scared you. He was serious and confident, and to you, it seemed like he'd do anything he deemed necessary. The end justifies the means, although, was there really an end for him, you thought to yourself. Death, destruction, what else could a prince want? He lived the easy-going, happy life of a prince. 

 

The train of thought your mind had going was quickly wiped away as you remembered what he said. "Although there are only a few of us left. Four, to be exact. The big buy, Nappa, Kakarot, you, and Me...  Planet Vegeta, the planet we're from, was destroyed soon after. Hit by a meteor. So the little mishap that sent you here, well, it saved your life, and helped our race as well." There must have been an end for him. He lost his planet, his race, his people. He must have cared right? Wanted to rebuild? Revenge wasn't an option.. He couldn't get revenge on a meteor. But he must have wanted to get his race back? 

 

You pushed the thoughts aside as Vegeta and Goku started to fight. They were both so skilled, it was insane. Master Roshi and Grandpa Gohan always said you were powerful, but not a good of a fighter as Goku. It made you always want to push yourself to be better than Goku, just to prove yourself. Maybe, Vegeta coming here was your way to prove yourself. 

 

You could feel Goku's power level start to rise, training must of really helped him. The two of them were so fast, and you honestly couldn't tell who would win. Vegeta seemed to be more trained in the way of battle but Goku had more to fight for. If things did get bad, would you have to step in? How would they react if you did? Goku was winning as of right now, your eyes widened. You weren't supposed to want Vegeta to win, but you really wanted him to start getting in more hits on Goku. Thinking about how the gang would react if you helped Vegeta was saddening. At the same time, it made you feel more alive. 

A giant ball of energy being thrown up into the air brought you back to reality. You watched as Vegeta started to transform, the form reminding you of how you and Goku used to transform. You felt your tail twitch and you did your best to keep watch of the fight without looking at the ball of energy. Looking at that long enough would not only turn you, but you'd also wind up helping Vegeta. Goku couldn't handle that and so you did your best to keep from looking at the energy ball. 

Before you knew it, Vegeta was normal sized and livid. His tail was gone. You could practically feel his rage as he took it out on Gohan, Krillin, Yajirobe, and Goku. Vegeta was pissed and he had every right to be; when they tried to take off your tail you left for weeks, not speaking to anyone. The longer you have it, the more you become attached to it. Not only that but that was the most powerful he could be, but on the bright side the others were down. 

After this had gone on, you watched Gohan transform and were aghast. He was so powerful! For just a kid his power was insane, your anxiety spiked. What about Vegeta? Would he be able to fight it off..? Your thoughts were cut short when Gohan shrunk down onto Vegeta and crushed him. Watching Vegeta leave killed you, you were glad he'd be okay, but you wanted to talk to him more. You hoped there would be another fight between Goku and Vegeta so that you can see him more. 

You had caught feelings for the one person you knew you shouldn't have.


End file.
